Not Quite Sure
by Crystal Wing on Fragile String
Summary: Makorra, Bosami. All the love triangles in LoK getting you down? Asami too! Read what happens when she goes to straighten things out for the Fire Ferrets. Enjoy! Chapter 3: Korra is now up! AU where Arena isn't destroyed, May be OOC, sorry!
1. Asami

**Hello again. Sorry I haven't been cranking out LoK fics like nobody's business, but it's finals week for me. Whatcha gonna do?**

**This story, which was written on my brand new laptop Shirley, is dedicated to a reviewer whose name I forget but whose review just warmed my whole soul… They copy and pasted the word "MORE" so that it filled the whole box. Whoever you are, I've been racking my brain trying to think of something just for you!**

**I don't own LoK… -sigh- Sorry if this is OOC…**

Asami wasn't quite sure how to go about this whole breaking up business.

It usually wasn't that bad, but Mako's case was different. How do you tell your boyfriend that he was perfect and lived up to your expectations, but you also don't care for him all that much anymore? How do you tell him that he was sweet, caring, and a gentleman, but it's over between us?

Don't get her wrong, Asami loved Mako. But Asami loved Mako _as a brother_. It would just be awkward and painful (and practically incest) to keep dating Mako. He was officially being friend-zoned. Of course, if he'd stay friends after Asami sputtered out her so far pathetic attempts at a breakup speech.

She began to look closer, trying to find a flaw in her seemingly perfect soon-to-be ex. And then she saw it. A sparkle in his eye when SHE laughed. She heard his heart race as SHE walked into the room. She heard him whisper in his sleep. "Korra," he'd sigh. "Kor-ra. I'm suh surry. Isle of view." Asami didn't understand most of the things he'd sleeptalk while dozing on his couch, but that was the time it all made sense. Mako was in love, but he wasn't leaving her. If Asami wanted to be selfish, she could even say he had the same problem trying to find flaws. But now Asami had her excuse and she didn't need to be selfish. Now she was helping them both.

"I'm breaking up with you Mako. I love you, but as the brother I never had. I know we wouldn't have worked out anyway, though you're too polite to say so." Asami could see Mako's shock but also his relief. She took that as a sign to tell him, "Now go tell Korra you're single!" After giggling briefly at the startled look etched into his face, Asami lept onto her moped and rode away.

Now that she could cross that off of her To Do list, she only had one thing left: Find a way that isn't insanely awkward to ask out your ex-turned-friend's brother.

Asami wasn't quite sure to go about this whole dating thing either.


	2. Bolin

**Hey, it's me again. So I told myself this story was a oneshot and then BAM! I get a reviewer saying can't wait for the next chapter. Sigh… **

**Worse still is that I want to dedicate this chapter to that guilt-inducing reviewer, but they were too lazy to log in! UGGHH!**

**So there was a typo in the author's note in chapter 1, my computer is named Shelby. My bad.**

No matter how smooth he acted, no matter how many dates he scored, no matter how gorgeous he knew he was, Bolin wasn't quite sure how to go about this whole dating thing.

The girls he had gone out with had never been serious. They were just flings with fan girls, as horrible as it sounds. But now Bolin had found THE girl and had no idea what to do. Oh, he was over Korra, definitely. Korra was like a guy friend to him. Really the only difference was her anatomy. It was Asami. Asami the beautiful, hardcore, rich girl that he'd somehow fallen for within no time at all. The one that was currently dating the only family he had, Mako.

It was a conundrum. A puzzlement. What to tell your brother's girlfriend when you think you might love her.

"I must be going mad," Bolin muttered as he looked out at Yue Bay like Mako had before. It seemed to calm his older hotheaded brother but the rippling tides just made Bolin want to explode with frustration at his predicament.

He sighed. "I bet Asami is with Mako right now."

"Actually," a velvety voice called from behind him, "She came to see you."

Bolin whirled around to face the girl he had been daydreaming of.

"M-me?" He stuttered out. _Yep_, he thought_, Bolin has got some moves alright_.

"The bay looks so peaceful." She said, staring out the apartment window. "The tiny ripples remind me of people you know. Some cancel each other out, and some create the biggest peaks. The ones that cancel out could represent the whole "opposites attract" theory. Maybe to some people the canceling out means soul mates. I disagree though. I think the biggest ripples are the most compatible. They are the soul mates because they make the biggest waves."

Asami turned to a very confused Bolin. "Make waves with me." she whispered before making like the waves she loved and crashing her lips on top of his.

When he managed to clear his thought of things like _Tui and La she's really kissing me_, Bolin breathed out, "What about Mako?"

"I sent him to Korra." Bolin absently wondered if he sounded that breathy to her. "I know what it's like to be in love with someone while dating someone else."

This was sufficient enough an answer for Bolin, who proceeded to resume kissing his brother's ex-girlfriend.

Maybe this whole steady relationship was new to him. He would work it out because even if there were things in dating he wasn't quite sure of, he was at least sure of one thing: Asami was definitely worth it.

**Wow this is like almost as long as my first story (shameless advertising here). **

**What do ya think? Pretty deep for a second huh? Should I add more? I believe I will. But first, I wanna watch the new LoK. I have needs too.**

**Oh yeah, in case this is really necessary, I DON'T OWN KORRA! BACK OF CRAZY BRYKE LAWYERS! IF I OWNED LOK, THE MAKORRA WOULD DROWN THE VIEWERS IN IT'S AWESOMENESS!**

**Sidenote: Do I know any of you in real life? That would be creepy, but also kind of cool. Like almost as cool as being a spinja. IF you know me, PM me and prove it! That would be so awesome! It'd be Darren Criss awesome!**

**Also, please review. As cheesy as it sounds, it really inspires me and pushes me as an author to come up with something to share with you, my reviewer. That, and reviews fill up my inbox and make me feel popular… -sob- REVIEWS ARE SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! LIKE MAKORRA AND DRAMIONE AND BENxTORY AND SHULES AND FAX ALL ROLLED INTO ONE!**


	3. Korra

**I'm back! Sorry it took a while, been super busy with end of school par-tays.**

**So I wrote this at like 10 last night on Notes on my iPod and I was trying to copy it so that I could paste it to an email (I hate just hitting send on Notes, don't ask) and I accidentally deleted it! ARGG! Then, I switched over to Safari to look up how to undo in Notes and it said undo-ing was only possible if you hadn't already closed out of the program! **

**So basically, I had to re-write this whole thing from memory and I'm an idiot.**

**On the bright side, I do enjoy a good cliché crushing (you'll see)!**

**Enjoy and to all you lawyers out there, I DON'T OWN KORRA! IF I DID THE MAKORRA WOULD BE AWESOMESAUCETACULAR AND ALL OVER THE PLACE! AND TARRLOCK WOULD DIE IN A WHOLE AFTER EVERYONE FINDS OUT THAT HE'S SOOOO AMON! So, yeah… I don't own.**

"I don't know what to do! I'm just not quite sure where we stand anymore! I mean, I kissed him, hurting his brother, and he's dating a girl I actually want to be friends with! It's just so confusing I want to bang my head against a wall! Look at me, the great Avatar throwing a pity party for one in the middle of the night because of the most dangerous evil of all: relationships. Ugh!"

She was crying now, tears streaming down her face as she stared out to Aang's statue in Yue Bay from her perch on a cliff. Sitting there was usually the only time Korra could meditate on important things in her life but things were just so damn complicated. She was talking about her feelings to a statue for crying out loud. That's a pretty good sign that things are screwed up.

"Worst of all, he has made it blindingly clear that he doesn't even sort of feel the same way!" She managed to choke out.

"You sure?" asked a familiar voice from behind the current Avatar.

Korra wiped her tears. "Positive."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

_Oh Spirits_, she recognized the voice's owner now. A blush began to spread up the girl's cheeks as she became increasingly aware of Mako's hot breath on her neck.

"Turn around." He whispered, lips brushing against her ear.

Korra quickly checked for stray tears and complied, taking care not to look into his eyes.

"Look at me." _Had his voice always been so soft?_

Korra felt her will crack as she looked up, slowly meeting his eyes. Cerulean met umber for a second that felt like a lifetime. The tension was getting unbearable and Korra did what any bold, hotheaded, love-struck heroine would do.

She muttered a quick, "Man of many words I see," and attempted to run back to her comfy Air Temple bed.

The key word is attempted. Mr. Hat Trick had foreseen this happening and had grabbed her wrist before she made it three steps, let alone her pillow.

He studied her for a moment. Korra's cheeks probably hadn't been this red since she had gone the exceptionally poor run through what she liked to call "The Leaf-Bending Exercise Artifact Thingy". Just as she was about to relive that painful day in an equally wince-worthy flashback, Mako kissed her.

_He_ initiated a kiss with _her_. _Well this is new_.

Korra broke away first.

"What about Asami?"

"She broke it off with me. She said she knew I didn't feel for her like I did for you. She sent me here."

This was enough for Korra to resume the kiss.

Later, just before finally going to sleep, she'd glance out at the statue one last time that night.

"Thank you," she whispered, her head hitting the pillow and a smile dancing across her face.

_I'm not quite sure how Mako and I will work out with Amon, the Equalists, and Tarrlock all analyzing our every move. Somehow, though, I know we'll make it._

**Aww! Adorable! It would have been more adorable with Pabu but whatevs. I still like it. Agree? Disagree? Don't really care? FANTASTIC! Leave a review!**


End file.
